People who travel, especially those who travel by plane, train, or bus, are faced with the problem of trying to comfortably rest in waiting areas and on board a vehicle. Some airports, train stations, and bus terminals may provide lounges where travelers can lie down to sleep. Travelers who fly first class, or who can afford sleeper cabins on board a train may be provided with seats that comfortably recline, or an actual bed, but such amenities are not available to the vast majority of travelers who are instead confined to a sitting position. For these persons, sleep deprivation is one of the most unpleasant aspects of travel. Certain solutions such as neck pillows alleviate the problem somewhat by providing head support. However, for some travelers who prefer to sleep in the prone position, i.e. face-down, or on their side, neck pillows do not provide an optimal solution. Sleeping with one's head on a folded-down tray table is also not an optimal solution. Clearly, a solution that provides more of a sensation of “lying down” for these travelers is very desirable.